Odio al amor
by weareinthenirvana
Summary: Sesshomaru es de ayudantía en la universidad principal de San Francisco. Rin, una muchacha que conoce desde pequeño pasará el verano junto a él hasta entrar a la justa universidad. Sesshomaru es un mujeriego, y Rin es algo inocente. Del odio al amor solo es un paso.


Capitulo 1

**Aclaraciones : Se han dado vuelta los papeles **

**Inuyasha mayor, 30 años**

**Sesshomaru, menor, 23 años.**

Ahí estaba Rin revisando la computadora buscando los viajes más próximos a Estados Unidos.  
Toc, toc su hermano mayor llamó a la puerta.  
Se levantó y abrió  
Miroku entró junto a su esposa.  
—¿Haz tenido suerte? -Inquirió la mujer con un leve y poco notable bulto en su vientre.  
Sonrió como respuesta  
Indicó en la pantalla y la pareja observó. Su marcha sería dentro de dos semanas entonces.  
—Te echaré de menos, hermanita. ¿Recuerdas a Inuyasha?  
Asintió.  
—Hablé con él y su familia está dispuesta a acogerte.  
¿Su familia? Sí, la conocía, eran encantadores.  
La azabache se mordió el labio, estaba bastante nerviosa.

La mañana azotó al de cabellos plateados sintiendo unas manos acariciarlo.  
Una risita en su oído y por su parte un gruñido.  
Tomó a la rubia de cintura y la volteó para luego sacarla de la cama.  
La chica incrédula le lanzó su tacón y este al recibirlo la ira se desató en su cuerpo.  
"¡Vete de aquí!" Le gritó y esta desnuda salió de la habitación dando un portazo.  
Inuyasha presenció la escena y resopló, pensando: "Diablos, siempre pasa esto si mi padre salen el fin de semana"  
Kagome lo abrazó por la espalda;  
—Tu hermano algún día caerá en los encantos de alguien y veras que ya no pasará esto.  
Suspiró, se dio la medía vuelta y besó a su esposa.  
Su hermano menor se tomaba todo a la ligera y para éste ya era bastante.

—De seguro se tomarán cariño mutuo, son muy dulces  
—Pero ten cuidado con Sesshomaru. Es un mujeriego y sabe como "controlar" a las chicas  
—Sabes que mi ideal es entrar al matrimonio virgen.  
La de cabello largo miró al de ojos azulados y sonrió, con la mirada dijo; "Ingenua e Inocente".  
Sango dejó escapar una pequeña mofa como afirmación.

Las dos semanas llegaron rápidamente el avión desgraciadamente partía a las 3 de la mañana dando como destino en la tarde del día siguiente a la ciudad de San Francisco.  
La muchacha abrazaba a su hermano y cuñada cuando llamaban a su nombre para poder abordar su viaje.  
—Llama cuando llegues, cariño, muchísima suerte.  
—Sí. Llamen si el bebé viene en camino.  
—Para eso nada más quedan como seis meses. -Rió el joven.  
—Trataré de estar aquí.  
Nada más intercambiaron sonrisas y ya no había rastro de ella.  
Caminó nerviosa, nunca había viajado y menos sola.  
Se sentó al lado de un joven de cabello negro y largo era muy apuesto sus ojos eran como los de su hermano, pero más claros.  
—Hola, Soy Kouga Willson.  
—Rin Betson -Esbozó una sonrisa y luego se abrochó el cinturón  
Comenzó a moverse.  
No le gustó la sensación.  
Se agarró bien y cerró los ojos. Sintió vértigo; desagradable.  
Cuando todo pasó y ya volaban escuchó a Koga reírse y esta lo miró confundida.  
—Lo siento, lo siento ¿Es tu primera vez volando?  
Asintió.  
—¿A qué vas a San Francisco?  
—A estudiar pedagojia en ciencias  
Así hablaron durante el viaje sin detenerse, ninguno de los dos durmió por conversar del otro.  
Al llegar bajaron juntos.  
Se despidieron al ver que Willson se debía marchar sin embargo Rin no sabía que hacer.  
Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Inuyasha.  
—¡Konichiwa! -Lo saludó en su idioma y este rió a través del teléfono.  
—¡Rin! Hola. Haz llegado supongo. No puedo ir a recogerte, pero le pediré a mi hermano que vaya por ti. Lo reconocerás es parecido a mí. Es posible que lo recuerdes.  
Colgaron la llamada.  
El albino golpeó a la puerta de su hermano y gritó;  
"Podrías buscar a Rin por mí, tengo trabajo que hacer"  
Éste con un dolor de cabeza estaba siendo el mismo demonio rechazó con una rotunda negación, pero las insistencias ganaron con él.  
Enojado se puso de pie, tomó las llaves del auto y aún con la ropa del día anterior partió al aeropuerto.  
Kagome que estaba ahí quedó sorprendida; ninguna mujer salió de su cuarto ¿O...? Caminó hacia la habitación y se había equivocado, una mujer sin ropa estaba en su cama.

Conducía mientras prendió la radio, la clásica música que escuchaban los jóvenes de hoy en día. A él claro le gustaban las fiestas, pero su gusto musical iba por el Rock clásico y Metal. Tomó el CD de "Rhapsody on Fire: Symphony of Enchanted Lands" y lo colocó a máximo volumen.

Al llegar al aeropuerto apagó el auto y salió de él, ¿cómo diablos reconocería a Rin? No la veía desde hace quince años y esta tenía ahora 19 años.  
Entró, un montón de gente estaba allí y no podía distinguir a nadie.  
Una inteligente ideas atravesó su cabeza; tomó su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a su hermano.  
"Para: Inuyasha"  
"Necesito el número de Rin" y al minuto consiguió respuesta. Llamó a la chica;  
—¿Ha-Hai? -Contestó  
—Soy Sesshomaru descríbeme tu vestuario sal por la puerta del fondo derecho. Te haré alguna seña.  
—Llevo unos jeans, una camiseta negra, detrás se puede ver una calavera y por delante un cuchillo ensangrentado, llevo una maleta azul, soy de cabello negro, ojos cafés.  
Sesshomaru cortó y la esperó buscándola con la mirada, logró encontrarla, corrió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.  
—¡O-oiga! -Lo reconoció- ¡Sesshomaru!  
—Vamos rápido, ¿Quieres? -Dijo malhumorado.  
No dijo nada. Notaba que bebió la noche anterior así que decidió callar, sabía que era normal.  
Al llegar al auto, el muchacho abrió la puerta trasera y la zagala dejó su equipaje.  
—Traje mi carnet de conducir es internacional si…  
—Cállate y sube de co-piloto.  
Lo observó incrédula, se subió, se colocó el cinturón y calló hasta estar en su nuevo hogar.  
—Llegamos, "princesita" -Espetó irónicamente.  
Tenía paciencia, sabía que no estaba en la mejor condición.  
Abrió la puerta y cuatro brazos atraparon a la mujer.  
—¡Bienvenida! -Gritaron la pareja con felicidad  
—Mi madre llegará mañana así que por hoy somos solo los cuatro.  
—Y uno está de mal humor -Susurró. -Dios, lo lamento pero muero de sueño. No dormí en el avión.  
—Claro, te despierto para la cena. Hum…lo siento, pero verás yo siendo la esposa de Inuyasha duermo con él en su cuarto, y Sesshomaru…  
—Supongo es más agradable cuando no está con resaca. Dime a dónde voy.  
La adolescente la siguió hasta una puerta de madera.  
La abrió sin previo aviso e informó que la choca dormiría ahí. La lujuria la miró a través de sus ojos y sentía como el miedo se desataba en su cuerpo, tragó duro y Kagome lo notó.  
—Puedes dormir en nuestro cuarto y te despertamos para la cena.  
—A-Arigato quiero decir…Gracias.  
—Nandemonai*, Rin-chan-Sonrió la chica hablando japonés.  
Durmió hasta las 8 de la noche hasta que la despertaron para cenar.  
—Y dime, Rin, ¿Cómo están las cosas allá en Japón?  
—Bastante bien, diría yo…hecho de menos a papá y a mamá -dijo con la voz temblorosa- pero todo bien  
—¿Qué…? -Iba a preguntar pero su hermano mayor lo calló con la mirada.  
Hicieron de una agradable conversación la hora de la cena, al terminar la nueva residente preguntó si podría tomar un baño.  
Kagome la dirigió a éste y agradeció.  
Inuyasha y Sesshomaru eran los únicos que quedaron en la mesa.  
—No te atrevas a tocarla -Amenazó el mayor con la mirada seria.  
—¿Qué sucedió con sus padres? -Desvió el tema.  
—Su madre murió de cáncer y su padre se suicidó hace dos meses más o menos  
Los ojos del zagal se abrieron como platos. Solo logró tartamudear ¿Cómo podía ser algo tan horrible?  
—Es algo difícil de creer-murmuró- agradecería que no le menciones del tema, a sido difícil para ella.  
Se limitó a callar. Haría caso esta vez, era importante.  
El agua se resbalaba por el cuerpo de la chica quien estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

Flashback.

Las hojas de los árboles bailaban junto al viento.  
La señora Betson estaba tendida en la camilla del hospital mientras sostenía la cabeza de su hija única a la altura de sus labios y daba su última despedida.  
—Adiós, cariño mío. -Tomó la mano de su esposo y cerró sus ojos.  
Tiempo después, Miroku gritó con el sollozo entre la garganta.  
Escuchó a su hermana acercarse pero le prohibió dar otro paso más.  
Fin Flashback.  
Cortó el agua y salió de la ducha. Notó que se le había pasado traer sus ropas de dormir al baño y las había dejado en el cuarto del molesto hombre.  
Sin pudor alguno se envolvió en la toalla, salió del baño y entró a la habitación que compartían.  
Los ojos de Sesshomaru estuvieron apunto de salirse al ver tan hermoso cuerpo protegido con solo un artefacto de baño, su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta, podía ver mejor su semblante; ojos cafés con un brillo particular, labios finos y rostro delgados. Sus pechos eran ni tan pequeños ni tan grandes, perfectos a su juicio. Sus piernas largas y musculosas ideales por el final.  
Le encantaba el físico de esa mujer, pero no se dejaría vencer.  
Se colocó en cuclillas, la toalla se le resbaló un poco, éste podía apreciar mejor su busto.  
Hirviendo en lujuria, sí, ese era su estado actual.  
Sacó el pijama y se volteó volviendo al tocador colocándose rápidamente el pantalón y la camisa de noche.  
El mancebo intranquilo se puso de pie, sacó el colchón debajo de su cama, lo preparó (cama nido) y lo colocó al lado de su lecho y se recostó sobre él  
Rin penetró en la pieza:  
—Por favor recuéstate en tu cama  
Le dedicó una mirada amenazaste, pero siguió insistiendo una y otra vez, pero lo único que consiguió fue un grito:  
—¡No! Ahora acuéstate y duerme.  
Vencida gateó hasta la cama, y se tapó hasta la nariz.  
—Hasta mañana, Sesshomaru-sama.  
La ignoró dándose vuelta, no podía evitar preguntarse que era "sama" De seguro lo estaba insultando.  
El día siguiente despertó con el sol en su cara ¿Y Betson? Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, ahí estaba comiendo cereal con leche con alegría.  
—¡Ohio! -Sonrió al chico.  
Solo mofó.  
Estaba cansada de esa actitud pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.  
—¡Buenos días, Rin! -Saludó Kagome entrando- Sesshomaru -Dijo severa.  
Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en la mesa junto a Rin.  
—Tenemos que ponernos al día. -Espetó radiante. - ¿novio?  
Negó con la cabeza  
—¿Sexo?  
—Virgen -Respondió al instante y el de cabellos plateados la observó pervertido sin que esta lo notara.  
—¿Atracción?, ¿Enamorada?  
No y no, ¿Tiempo para eso? Cero.  
—¿Y qué me dices de los estudios?  
—Entraré a estudiar pedagogía en ciencias en la universidad principal dentro de 3 meses.  
El ojos ámbar No lo podía creer, era de ayudantía en ese sector en esa universidad, ¿A caso debería soportarla?  
—¿Y cuál es la idea? -Inquirió el de ojos ámbar  
—Me quedo allí.

_**¿Debería seguirla? Prometo que las cosas se podrán más interesantes de camino.**__**  
**__**Perdón la ortografía, redacción o cualquier otro error.**__**  
**__**Dejen sus reviews :)**__**  
**__**Belén.**_

****_*Nandemonai: No es nada._


End file.
